My Queen
by pUrE.CrimSon.FlAmEz11
Summary: Its Halloween. Vongola was supposed to have a party but suddenly everyone had to leave for a mission. Now, Haru and Tsuna have to go on a mission but Haru is avoiding Tsuna. Tsuna wants to find out why. Will he get some answers? Read and find out! :)


A/N: Here is a Halloween story for all of you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

It was October 31. It's Halloween and we were supposed to have a Halloween Party tonight. Unfortunately, due to some mafia involved problems everyone was somewhere else on a mission. The Vongola Mansion is so quiet. The only people left here are the servants, Hibari-san, Reborn, Bianchi, Reborn, Haru and I.

I'm in my office doing some paper works when I sensed Reborn's presence.

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn, what's up?"

"Prepare yourself. You're going on a mission tonight."

"What? Why was I not informed of this earlier?" I was shocked. He would usually tell me about something like this earlier.

"Kyoya and Bianchi were originally the ones who were going to this mission but Kyoko and Yamamoto needed back up so they were sent there this morning."

"Alright. What's the mission?"

"The Alcott Family is having a Masquerade Party tonight. You are to go there and observe if there is some suspicious conspiracy among the families attending the party against Vongola. There are reports of some allied families who plan to destroy Vongola."

"Alright. So am I going alone?"

"No. Haru will aid you in this mission."

"Alright. What time do we leave?"

"You'll leave at 7:00. Haru said she'll go there first so the two of you will just meet up at the party. I'll be leaving now. Bye, Dame Tsuna."

"Wait!"

Ugh. He just leaves like that. I'm still going to ask him something. Damn it. Haru. She has been avoiding me for quite some time. I wonder why. I'll just ask her when I see her later.

At the Party

So where is Haru? There she is! She's so beautiful. I noticed that she was talking to a blonde girl. Soon the girl left her then I walked towards her and tapped her right shoulder. She turned her head to me and stared into my eyes. Those tantalizing brown eyes are staring at me. I can't help but stare in awe at her eyes. She fakes coughed and turned her head away.

"Sawada-san, good evening. You look good in your suit."

I blushed at what she said. Oh God. She doesn't even know her effect on me.

I muttered a thank you and looked at her. She was wearing a red dress that shows her back and half of her face is covered by a black mask with pink cherry blossoms as a design. She looks so beautiful and sexy. She has quite grown for the past years.

"You look beautiful, Haru." She blushed at what I said and muttered a thank you.

I stopped staring at her and looked around us. I noticed that many men around us were looking at Haru with lust evident in their eyes.

I then started to curse the dress that she was wearing. She looked too good in them. Now, she was a prey to those Mafioso staring at her. I was forced to snap out of my thoughts because she suddenly said something.

"Sawada-san, I think you should ask some of the women there to dance. They've been staring at you since you entered here. It's also a good way to observe the place without being noticed by the enemies."

What?! Can't I just dance with her? And did she just call me Sawada-san? Since when does she call me that? It was always Tsuna-san not Sawada-san. There is really something wrong here. I was just about to answer her when a man asked her to dance. She accepted the offer and went to the dance floor.

What the hell was that?! Now I'm really furious. I asked a random woman to dance and followed Haru and the bastard to the dance floor. I watched them like a hawk. I won't let that bastard do anything perverted to Haru.

After a while of dancing they stopped dancing and the bastard lead Haru to a table. She sat there with him. He started talking to the other men who were sitting on that table too. Soon they removed their masks and I recognized them. All of them are Mafia Bosses and allied families of Vongola. I wonder what they were talking about. It's a good thing that Haru is there to spy on their conversation.

I decided to let Haru do our mission and kept dancing with the woman that I asked to dance. A few minutes passed and I heard a ruckus from the place where Haru was seated. I looked back and saw that the man she was dancing before was forcing her to leave with him. That made me really mad so I excused myself from the woman whom I was dancing with and went towards her.

Haru was trying to remove the grasp of the man on her wrist. Everyone was looking at them now but no one made a move to help her. Suddenly the man slapped her and that was the straw. I snapped. I ran towards the bastard and punched him hard.

He was shocked so his grip on Haru's wrist loosened and Haru was able to remove his hand. He recovered from the shock, stood up and punched my face. I was not prepared for it so my mask was removed.

Everyone gasped when they saw me.

The bastard then yelled, "It's the Vongola Tenth! Get him!"

His minions and the minions of the men that he was talking to a while ago surrounded us. I instantly swallowed dying will pills and was in my Hyper Dying Will Mode. This is bad. They are too many for us to handle. I know Haru is also strong but we are seriously outnumbered. I looked at Haru and she was staring at someone and then nodded. I wonder what that was about.

Suddenly she ran to me and said, "Come on, Sawada-san. Let's get out of here. Alcott Family will handle everything else."

I stared at here shocked but followed her order. I carried her bridal style and flew out of the Alcott Mansion.

When we were far enough, I let her down and we started to walk towards the Vongola Mansion that was just near. There was an awkward silence. I decided to break it.

"How do you know that the Alcott Family will handle everything there?"

"The daughter of Alcott Family Boss is my childhood best friend. I went to the mansion earlier to talk to her and tell her about the mission."

"Oh. Hey Haru. Why are you avoiding me?"

She looked at me and went back to staring at the ground. "What are you doing talking about? I'm not avoiding you."

"Yes you are. I know there is something wrong. You've been calling me Sawada-san and that is not normal. Now tell me why."

She sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you. I need to stay away from you Sawada-san. I'm also planning to go to Varia. Xanxus-san offered me a position in Varia."

I felt sad. "Why? Why do you need to stay away?"

"I don't want to get hurt, Tsuna-san. I saw you and Kyoko-chan a month ago in your office."

A month ago? Holy crap. I think she saw us when Kyoko fell on me and confessed. "What did you see?"

"She confessed to you while she was on top of you."

"Anything else?"

"I ran away after that."

"Listen to me. You've got it all wrong. Kyoko-chan tripped and fell on me. You're right she confessed to me but I rejected her. I don't her like that now. I like her as a sister now."

"Oh. I'm sorry I misunderstood. Then the two of you are not together?"

"We're not together."

Haru smiled. "If you say so Tsuna-san. Oh look. We're here already. It looks like everyone is back. Let's go!"

I was still about to tell her something but she already ran towards the mansion. Oh well. I'll just tell her some other time.

Haru was so excited to see everyone. She excitedly opened the door and entered.

She then yelled, "We're home!"

I looked around and saw that the mansion was decorated with skulls, bats and pumpkins.

Soon everyone was in front of us smiling.

Kyoko hugged Haru and told us, "Welcome home! Now, that we're complete let's dress up and start the party."

After she said that their smiles suddenly turned into a grin. They are planning something. Soon Kyoko and Hana grabbed Haru while Yamamoto and Gokudera grabbed me.

Bianchi then told the boys, "You guys take care of Tsuna. We'll take care of Haru. See you later."

The girls then walked away and dragged Haru. I looked at Gokudera and he said, "Sorry Boss."

Resistance was futile so I let them drag me away. They brought me to my room and gave me a costume.

"What's this?" I asked. Yamamoto answered me and said, "That's your costume. Go change. We'll change into our costumes and just come back to get you."

Yamamoto and the others then left and closed the door.

I changed into my costume. It was a king costume. Soon Gokudera knocked and asked me to come with them. Yamamoto was in a samurai costume while Gokudera was in vampire costume.

"Where are the others?" Yamamoto turned around and answered me.

"They went on ahead already."

We kept walking in silence and then arrived in the ballroom in the Vongola Mansion.

The place was very well decorated. The buffet was in the right side and I saw Ryohei there. He was wearing a kangaroo costume. He actually looked funny in it. I looked at the left. I saw Kyoya and Mukuro at the bar. Kyoya was wearing our school uniform before with his prefect badge. I think that's his costume. At least they managed to make him wear a costume and join us. It was good enough. I then looked at Mukuro. He was wearing a devil costume with his trident. I think he is enjoying his costume.

I looked around and saw everyone in costume.

Lambo was wearing a cow costume.

Dino was a cowboy and Romario was a horse.

Reborn was dressed as a green alien.

Bianchi was dressed as a bunny.

I-pin was a fairy.

Chrome was wearing a girl devil costume also with her trident.

Where are Haru, Kyoko and Hana? I looked around and I couldn't find them.

I was about to ask Bianchi when the door opened.

I saw Kyoko and Hana. They looked like they were pulling something.

Hana was wearing a cat costume. Ryohei looked at her wife like a hungry beast.

Kyoko was wearing an angel costume. She waved at me then looked at Yamamoto and blushed.

I think Yamamoto saw this and smiled at his girlfriend.

When I looked back at Kyoko and Hana they looked relieved to successfully pull the thing they're pulling inside the ballroom. I then looked at what they brought.

My eyes widened at what I saw. They were not pulling something. It was actually someone.

Haru was looking down and blushing. She looked so pretty in her princess costume.

She looked up and caught me staring at her. I suddenly looked down and blushed.

"Hey Tsuna!" It was Yamamoto.

"Yo!" I answered back.

"Haru looks so pretty right?"

"Yeah." My eyes were following her everywhere she went.

"Do you love her?"

I stared at Yamamoto shocked. Was I that obvious?

Yamamoto laughed and said, "I'll take that as a yes. Why don't you tell her?"

"I'm scared. And we just started to talk to each other again after that misunderstanding."

Yamamoto looked at me confused. "What misunderstanding?"

"She thought me and Kyoko were going out. You haven't told her about you and Kyoko?"

"Kyoko said she'll tell Haru yesterday but didn't get the chance to talk to her. Apparently Haru was also avoiding her."

"So that's why."

"Tsuna, tell her. I think it's about time you gave her that ring that you've always been carrying in your pocket. You wouldn't want that to be a waste of money right? Someone else might give her a ring first."

"I bought this ring too early. She not even my girlfriend yet."

"Both of you have been friends for a very long time and have been harbouring the same feelings for each other longer than Hana and Ryohei. I guess its okay to go straight to engagement."

Yamamoto then pushed me lightly forward. I looked at him and saw Gokudera, Ryohei, Dino, Reborn and Bianchi beside him. They also smiled at me as if encouraging me to go to Haru.

Alright. It's now or never. I mustered all my courage and walked up to her. She was currently talking to Kyoko and Chrome.

"Haru." She looked at me then blushed.

"Hi Tsuna-san!"

"Can I have this dance?" I reached out my hand to her.

She took my hand and said, "Sure."

We were dancing. Soon others followed too but I know that all of them are watching us.

This just made me more nervous. What if she rejects me? What if she doesn't like me anymore? Calm down Tsuna. Everything is going to be okay. Accept whatever her answer is.

"Tsuna-san? Are you alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at her.

"I'm fine. You look beautiful in you costume Haru." She blushed. This is a good sign. Good start.

"Thanks. You look handsome in you costume too." She smiled at me.

"Have you spoken to Kyoko?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sorry for the misunderstanding. It looks like she's with Yamamoto now. She still got her happy ending. I wish I'll have my happy ending too."

Okay, Tsuna. This is it. I have to do this now.

"Haru, I've known you for a long time now. I know that this is too sudden but I've waited for this longer than anyone would know." I got down in one knee and got the small red box in my pocket and opened it to show her a diamond ring.

"I love you, Haru. I've loved you since highschool. I just couldn't muster up the courage to tell you. Haru, would you have your happy ever after with me as my queen? Will you marry me?"

Haru looked at me shocked. "Isn't it too early for this? Are you sure about this Tsuna-san?"

"Yes, Haru. I'm sure."

"Alright. If you say so then, YES! I'll marry you Tsuna-san!"

I slipped the ring in her finger and stood up. She hugged me and kissed me while tears of joy flowed freely from her eyes.

Everyone cheered for us.

"Congratulations!" Everyone yelled.

Soon a banner was shown with 'Congratulations Haru and Tsuna!' written on it.

I looked at Kyoko and said, "You all planned this!"

They smiled at us guilty of my accusation.

Reborn kicked me and said, "You were taking too long, Dame-Tsuna."

Kyoko then continued, "We were getting tired of waiting for the two of you so we had to do something."

"Since when did this plan start?" I asked and Kyoko answered, "Since the day I confessed to you. That was also part of our plan. Haru hearing the confession until the two of you being paired for the mission tonight to give you two sometime to talk alone."

"I never thought that my best friend was good in planning this kind of things. Thanks Kyoko-chan." Haru smiled at her.

"You're welcome, Haru-chan."

Someone tapped my shoulder and saw that it was Gokudera.

"I'm sorry Boss. I didn't want to take part in it but they were right." He looked down on the floor. He was so guilty for deceiving me. I smiled at him.

"I forgive you Gokudera and thank you. If not for all of you, I would not have what I have now."

I smiled at Haru and continued, "You guys are the best family anyone could ever have. Thank you." I smiled at everyone.

"Now that everything is okay, LET'S PARTY EVERYONE! TO THE EXTREME!"

Everyone laughed at Ryohei and the Vongola Halloween Party started.

"I love you Tsuna-san." She smiled at me.

"I love you too Haru." I smiled at her and kissed her.

This will be one of my most memorable Halloween. I'm with my family and the girl that I plan to spend my life with. Haru My Queen.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Review please! :)

~Lala-chan


End file.
